Walkthrough talk:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Xykeb Zraliv
just wondering have you done a three day cycle? Oni Dark Link 10:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) yeah so do i but i need to download it first (i shiuldnt of bought lylat wars >:( flustrating) majoras mask is my favorite but i no longer have it :( Oni Dark Link 19:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Rewrite maybe? you cant catch fish in that game. you put the eggs in the researc center thing on the first great bay screen. where the warp point is. to get to pinicle rock you can either learn the way or take a picture of a gerudo and show it the fisher man on the bank. Oni Dark Link 22:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hey Xykeb Zraliv is online again. havnt seen you around here for a while. Oni Dark Link 10:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) how do you how do you pound the switch in Snowhead Nr 24 Protection completement rly like the in-depthness of it, as im play MM right now it might help if i could fine a good complete walkthrough.'-- C2' / 01:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) its starting to look....better. ill start using it as soon as im able to get one my Wii again. it would be awsome if you could put together a complete walkthrough, boss stradgies, pieces of heart, and masks. and this has been one of the better walkthroughs ive found on the web, as there are suprisingly few good complete MM walkthroughs.'-- C2' / 22:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) can do. ive barely done anything outside of the first three days, so deffinately. if your going to fast, then maybe add a cycle, or re-work it so its slower. honestly i think you should slow it down some now, b/c you have to include it might take multiple tries to get things, and by then at the pase your going, they would have already missed something else. o and you dont sound arrogant to me, youve played the game so much, that if you werent going so fast id be surprised :)'-- C2' / 00:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) well i tried it out today and its pretty helpful, kinda hard to jump in but it covers alot of things i missed. unfortuately, i ran out of ink so only 2/3 were of a good quality, and i had to leave ealier so i couldnt put it all to work. if you already havent, just add some time in so that way people can catch up, ik you leave the final day open to make-up but what i was thinking was add like a catch up cycle somewhere, maybe at the end of cycle 6 you put in cycle 7 as a purely make-up cycle or if you were able to follow, just jump right into the next one. so basically add a cycle. aside from that maybe a little more deatail, but not much, its pretty good.'-- C2' / 01:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) eh yeah. maybe put in a tip to add a cycle if your behind some in progress? wouldnt hurt. or maybe you put in were it took YOU the longest to complete something and it would be advisable to take a cycle brake and catch-up.'-- C2' / 01:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) did not see that.....least i was on the right track put like cycle 4.5 as a kinda make up, when you get the chance.'-- C2' / 01:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Congrationlations! This is pretty good, if you do any refinement, it'd shouldn't be much.'-- C2' / 00:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Another walkthrough Either one is good. I think you have more of chance to do 100% in TWW, then OoA. All you need in TWW is a lot of rupees and patience, the Dungeon's are not too tough, and 100% won't take you that long.'-- C2' / Wow, this is cool. Really, I'm glad to see someone that knows so much about the best Zelda game(MM) to actually write a Walkthrough here on ZP. Seriously, nice job, Xykeb Zraliv. --Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn ''